Sword Art Online: Honor - A Gun Gale Online Story
by WingsOfGlory14
Summary: [GGO] When you fight for the one you love, you'll fight for your honor, your courage, and your lover. Either you pull the trigger, or you let your mind fall into the abyss. Snipe, or be sniped. Only the strongest survive. The weak minded dead one by one. It's Natural Selection. In a Game Of War, you'll fight for what you love most. [Sinon x Kirito] Sexual scene(s).
1. Chapter 1: To Survive

A flash.

The splitting of air.

A roar.

The clinking of metal falling to the ground.

A laser.

A sigh escaped chapped lips, before turning into a grim twist of the lips. Up they stood, moving to the left of their position. Short hair clung to their forehead, sweat dripping from their furrowed brow. Heavy huffs came one after the other with each heavy footfall. Finger-less gloves gripped the hilt and the barrel of their weapon.

A grunt, as the figure skid to a half, their fingers barely brushing the ground as they leaned back, barely avoiding the sweep of a tail.

The figure lunged forward, pushing off with their right foot. A knife, black as night, slit the throat with a single swipe, removing the enemy from the swarm that surrounded the figure.

Up the rifle went, its red laser shining on the head of its opponent. Back the trigger went, and forward the bullet was released. A boom echoed from the chamber inside and a chink alerting the figure that the bullet had hit its marks'.

Down several went, a large hole where their snout had been.

A smirk.

They dashed forward, towards the gap that they had opened. Quickly they ran, only pausing to throw a round object behind them. A hiss filled the air, followed by a loud boom and several roars of pain, as the monsters shattered into oblivion.

Ahead they dashed, throwing themselves into the dark shadows that hid them on the other side of the door.

Hard they panted, leaning against the door that had shut moments before. Down their hand swiped, a soft chime echoing in the seemingly vacant room.

A white glow lit up their face, lighting up dark narrowed eyes, and a furrowed brow. Worry crept upon the dark irises, beginning to etch onto their pale skin. The lone finger of their right hand paused in its place, relief replacing worry. Quickly the forefinger tapped, and goodbye their rifle went, exchanged with a long black cylindrical object.

The white glow became overtaken by a purple, the bright of the blade lighting up the surrounding areas. A grin crept onto their mouth, as they swung the sword.

An arc of purple followed every move the blade made, nothing but a hum heard from the weapon. A hand, their left, reached backwards towards their hip, drawing a sleek black sidearm from its holster; a pistol - the FN Five Seven.

Forward they walked, iron sights up and Photon Sword glowing at their side. Eyes flickered restlessly side by side, scanning their surroundings for movement.

A crunch.

Quickly they spun, swiping upwards with their vibrant blade, a chink echoing, two metal pieces flying to either side, creating a gust of wind.

Slowly they lowered the blade, looking with narrowed eyes towards their assaulter. Their jaw clenched, a growl rising from the depths of their throat. They stood for but a moment more, before dashing forward, a blood-curdling yell tearing from their lips as they ran.

 ** _X~~~X_**

 _ **Author's Note: Tell me who you think it is. Criticism is allowed.**_

 _ **This is on Wattpad. My name is the same. Pictures are included in the Wattpad Version.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Elucidator

**_Author's Note: This is concerning the review a Guest left_** **_on Chapter 1._**

 ** _1.) There are no names on purpose because you are meant to be left in question as to who it is describes. You are not meant to find out until halfway through Chapter 3._**

 ** _2.) The Sexual Scenes do not 'officially' start until Chapter 4._**

 ** _3.) The Gun Names are NOT from CS:GO. The R700 is from a ROBLOX Game called "Phantom Forces [BETA]" By StyLis Studios._** ** _The R700 is a abbreviation for Remington 700._**

 ** _The FN-FiveSeven is Kirito's Sidearm from Gun Gale Online._** ** _  
_**

 ** _And the Sniper Rifle introduced in this chapter is created by me. (Unless you find this story on WattPad, you won't get to see what the Rifle looks like.)_**

 ** _In the account that you do want to see, my name is exactly the same on WattPad. This story on WattPad is updated quicker than this one will._**

 ** _I do not own anything other than the Rifle that I made, and Kirito's outfit._**

 ** _X~~~X_**

A breath was released as they flexed their finger around the trigger of their rifle, the R700.

 _Keep your breath steady. Stay Calm._

A voice echoed in their ears, as they stared ahead through the cross-hairs of their scope, waiting.

The circle in their range of vision pulsed slowly in and out, gradually shrinking in size. They exhaled and pulled the trigger.

The beast roared, lashing its tail at its unseen foe.

They moved their hand away from the trigger, working the bolt action of the rifle. The spent shell flung from the gun, clinking on the ground. The next bullet entered the chamber of the rifle.

Once again their finger wrapped around the trigger, letting out a long exhale. "For you..." They whispered, firing at the beast once more.

The beast gave a shuddering cry, before bursting into millions of digital fragments.

The figure stood, glancing at the 18 empty magazines that lined the empty space beside them. They leaned their rifle against their shoulder, then slinging it onto their back, its green coating glowing in the dull light.

They glanced at the window in front of them, moving their finger over the new item that they'd acquired.

Their Remington 700 despawned and the new rifle dropped into their arms, forcing a grunt from their chapped lips.

A sleek black rifle, traced with several white lines sat in their arms. The shoulder brace resembled the hilt of a high [STR] Stat required Sword - from Sword Art Online. A name - etched onto the barrel of the rifle.

"Elucidator Mark II...Elucidator..."

They stared at the large rifle, before slinging it over their shoulder and heading towards the next room, ready to face the danger that awaited them.

Ready to head back home.

To her.

 ** _X~~~X_**

 _ **Author's Note: Tell me who you think this was. Criticism is allowed.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Home

The figure leapt up, jumping from rock formation to rock formation to dodge the barrage of bullets that rained down on them from above.

"Eeeeeyahhh!!" They screamed, landing behind what seemed like a male and slicing them from the waist up to the shoulder. The male burst into pixels, showering the one who had killed them. "Have fun...in the abyss..." They hissed.

They had killed someone. But here, in _Gun Gale Online_ ; when you died, your mind entered the abyss, making it impossible for you to wake up and escape back into reality until the game was cleared. Therefore, you were still alive...but at the same time you weren't.

It'd been 4 monthes since it started. Four monthes when they had been trapped.

The figure shuddered, gripping the hilt of their Photon Sword. Walking forward; they leapt down, deactivating their sword on the way. Landing with a grunt, they rolled.

This was the last room, and they stepped into the elevator that would take them back to the surface. As the doors closed, they sunk against the metal wall, shoulders slouching. This counted as Dungen 127 that they'd cleared.

That was the problem. In order to beat _GGO_ , they had to clear all the dungen levels underneath SBC Glocken. But no one had any clue as to how many floors there were.

The elevator shuddered to a stop, and they stood up and stepped through the doors to the surface.

Heaving a sigh, they teleported back to SBC Glocken.

X~~~X

Heavy sobs rattled their chest. Two weeks. It'd been two weeks. They had scenes like this often, ever since their other had left and hadn't returned after the first couple days.

A knock.

A yelp left puffy lips, as they scrambled to stand up and wipe away the stray tears that littered their tear stained face. They marched towards the door, yanking it open. "What-" Their eyes widened in shock, and the tears built up again. They burst out crying, falling to their knees in front of their other.

The person in front of them wrapped their arms around her. She pushed him away, instead grabbing fistfulls of his shirt in her small hands. She shook him, anger pooling into her ice-blue eyes. "I thought you were dead! You've been gone for two weeks! TWO WEEKS KAZUTO!!!" She yelled, pounding a fist on his chest. "Do you have any idea how distraught I've been?!" She snapped. "Ever since you got up and left I've done nothing but worry! I've been nothing but a massive wreck!"

Kazuto choked back a cry, instead wrapping his arms around her. "I'm...I'm so sorry...Shino! I-" The male gasped when he felt her soft puffy lips against his own dry cracked lips. The girl carefully moved her arms to wrap around his neck. He pushed himself through his shock, hungrily kissing her back. His right hand clutched and pulled at her vibrant blue hair, his left hand on the small of her back. He moaned into the kiss, sucking on the bottom of her lip. Her thin fingers threaded themselves through his thick, short locks of raven hair. Tugging and pulling.

When she pulled away, he wished for more, if only a little bit. "You...dummy." She wiped at her face, standing up. "You better have gotten something decent from those Dungens. Or I'm gonna kick your ass." The Sniper yanked him up and inside the apartment, slamming the door closed. Kazuto gulped from where he stood, onyx eyes wide from Shino's fury.

She suddenly marched forward, eyes blazing. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him down to eye level. "Where's your Remington?!" She shouted with a growl.

Kazuto gulped, flinching. He fumbled over his words trying to desperately spit them out. His hands made rapid random gestures as he stuttered. "I-In m-my in-ve-tory!"

Sinon released her grip grumbling. "Now what did you get from the dungens?!"

Kazuto froze. Shino waved a hand in front of his face. "Kirito?"

Kirito shook his head, smiling. "Sorry Sinon. But close your eyes." The Sniper huffed, but did as he asked, whipping her head away.

All she heard was a menu opening, the familiar sound of a item spawning, and the chime of the closing menu. "Look Shino."

Sinon turned around, about to open her mouth to say something but only gasped. She looked up at his face. "This was why the Remington you gave me was stored. I got a one-of-a-kind Rifle from a Boss. I didn't equip it because I wanted to suprise you." He ran a thumb over the barrell, remembering every dip and curve where the rifle's name was etched. "Its Item Name is Eludicator Mark II. But I named her Elucidator, after my old Elucidator from SAO... Its got the same design on its shoulder brace as the hilt of the sword had." He teared up, thinking of the sword he had loved.

"Its beautiful..." She breathed, looking at it as if a single touch would shatter it.

"It is." He sighed. He turned, setting it gently on the table that had been behind him, sitting on the couch beside it. The coffee table groaned, and Kirito swept the Rifle off the table before it broke and crushed the table. "How heavy is that thing?!" Sinon exclaimed, sitting beside him.

"Ah-he-heh...you know how my [STR] Stat is completely maxed out...?" Sinon nodded. "It takes my entire [STR] just to use it..." Sinon gulped. "W-wow..."

Kirito laughed. "The weird thing is, when I got it, the moment I went to take my first shot the Target Assist System didn't activate. Only a red laser from beneath the barrell activated. I guess Elucidator is apart from the system."

Sinon narrowed her eyes. "Maybe. Maybe not. But then again, I've never even heard of this rifle existing in GGO. Not even do I recall their ever being rumors. Mind if I...?" She gestured towards Elucidator as she stood.

"Sure." The moment she picked it up she gasped. "You weren't kidding when you said it took your entire [STR] Stat!" She exclaimed, as she lifted it. She aimed out a window, pretending to get ready to fire until she suddenly spun on her heel aiming instead at Kirito. "S-Sinon?!" He exclaimed, raising his arms up high in the air. "D-Don't shoot please! I'm sorry for whatever I did!" Sinon huffed in exasperation, looking into the scope. Just as Kirito had described, a red laser appeared instead of the blue pulsating circle she was familiar with. Lowering the rifle, she shrugged. "I was testing it idoit. Did you see a red laser?" She asked handing it back to him carefully. Kirito shook his head. "Hmm...then you're right I guess. The laser was invisible to you, but not to me. The rule about a.Sniper's first shot is still in play though. Wish I could fire her, but sadly we aren't near a shooting range." She smiled fondly.

Kirito chuckled. "Well, let me tell you. Elucidator has a major through back. Must be why she uses so much of my [STR] Stat as she does." He laughed, sticking the sniper rifle back in his inventory. Sinon laughed with him, pecking him on the cheek. "Now go take a shower. You look like you got ran over by a train." She teased, causing him to scowl playfully. "You don't look that great either. Want to join me?" He smirked.

The male got no response. He was only pulled into the bathroom.

X~~~X

Criticism is allowed.


End file.
